Froide nuit
by Olessya
Summary: Milo dort dans la même chambre que Camus....


Titre : Froide nuit(Chapitre unique)

Auteur : Olessya

Personnages : Milo et Camus (comme toujours ! J )

Genre : Yaoi.

Froide nuit. 

Je clignais des paupières, essayant de faire semblant de dormir tout en le regardant à travers le rideau de mes cils. Il ouvrait les yeux par moment pour vérifier que je dormais bien. Il semblait gêné de partager pour la nuit la même chambre que moi. En revanche, j'étais ravi !

Par chance, un rayon de lune venait éclairer son beau visage et alors que j'étais obligé de l'admirer d'ordinaire à la dérobée, je jubilais à l'idée de pouvoir le contempler à loisir toute la nuit. Il avait enfin fermé les yeux et devait dormir. Son visage sévère s'était relâché et il avait à présent un air presque doux qui faisait battre plus vite mon cœur attendri. 

J'aurais pu rester des heures à admirer le recourbé de ses longs cils marines et l'ombre qu'ils laissaient sur la peau nacrée de sa joue. Je me régalais de chaque détail, de la perfection de ce visage qui sous la lumière lunaire m'apparaissait presque fragile. Je réprimais l'irrésistible envie que j'avais de me lever pour venir caresser ce beau visage doucement, juste du bout des doigts et d'effleurer l'arrondi d'une joue de mes lèvres.

Je me sentais euphorique, un peu excité à la perspective de pouvoir profiter de ce chef d'œuvre de la nature toute la nuit. Mon cœur battait à toute allure et j'avais envie de rire. Je me retournais dans mon lit mais le fou rire nerveux qui s'emparait de moi passa la barrière de mes lèvres et je vis que Camus, réveillé, se redressait dans son lit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? » me demanda-t-il.

« J'ai froid ! » dis-je sans réfléchir. « Je sens que tu devras me délivrer demain d'un cercueil de glace ! » Et c'était vrai ! La pièce était glaciale et la fine couverture que l'on m'avait prêtée ne suffisait pas à me procurer la chaleur dont j'avais besoin pour pouvoir m'assoupir.

« Tiens ! Moi, je ne crains pas le froid. » Camus me tendit sa couverture et je m'enroulais dedans.

Mais mon corps s'était déjà refroidi. Mes pieds étaient gelés et me picotaient, je grelottais. Impossible de trouver le sommeil dans ces conditions. Toutes mes pensées étaient focalisées sur ce corps chaud et attirant si près de moi mais pourtant trop loin encore. 

Finalement, après un moment, je me redressais dans le lit et l'interpellais.

« Camus… »

« Oui ? »

« Je peux venir ? » chuchotais-je en m'approchant de son lit « J'ai si froid… »

Il ne parut pas franchement enchanté et soupira profondément mais accepta.

« Oui. »

Ravi et toujours enroulé dans mes deux couches de couvertures, je me serrais un peu contre lui, trouvant enfin un peu de tiédeur. Puis, je gagnais centimètre par centimètre pour me rapprocher de lui qui m'attirait tel un aimant.

Je me blottissais contre lui et à un moment, il se retourna dans le lit vers moi qui grelottais toujours et m'entoura de ses bras.

Je n'osais plus bouger, me sentant au comble du bonheur et de l'émotion. Une grande chaleur passa dans mon corps et j'avais presque trop chaud. Je me maudissais de m'être empaqueté de la sorte dans ces couvertures qui faisaient une barrière entre nous, qui m'empêchaient de sentir son corps contre le mien. 

Camus semblait s'être assoupi de nouveau et doucement, sans le réveiller, j'essayais de me débarrasser des couvertures, me tortillant pour les faire glisser le long de mon corps. Cette entreprise m'occupa une bonne heure et je finis par réveiller Camus.

Je fis alors semblant de dormir et de m'agiter dans mon sommeil. Camus me lâcha et mon cœur se serra. Toujours en feignant le sommeil, je me jetais à son cou pour rester contre lui. Il essaya de se dégager doucement, de peur de me réveiller, sûrement, mais je le serrais très fort, résistant quand sa main voulait déplacer un de mes bras. Il finit par céder. 

J'étais pris par un grand élan d'audace cette nuit-là, moi qui n'avais jamais rien osé tenter. Je me sentais grisé par son parfum, par la proximité de son corps si tiède. Je me frottais contre lui. Un plan diabolique avait germé dans mon esprit et je souriais d'anticipation. 

Je murmurais un prénom féminin, comme si j'étais pris dans les méandres d'un rêve merveilleux et je le serrais plus fortement puis mes lèvres glissèrent sur sa joue jusqu'à ses lèvres. Elles étaient si douces, si sucrées que je ne tardais pas à trembler de plaisir et à vouloir approfondir ce baiser délicieux. 

D'abord surpris, il n'avait pas réagi puis il tentait maintenant de se dégager. Je devinais quel devait-être son embarras et j'avais un peu honte au fond de moi mais ce baiser était si agréable qu'il me faisait tout oublier. 

Ses lèvres tentaient de m'échapper mais toujours ma bouche les retrouvait pour venir se coller à elles puis, il renonça. J'en fus à la fois surpris et ravi. Il semblait se laisser aller à mon baiser et… y répondait même. 

Je perdais la tête comme des frissons de plaisir me secouaient. Je caressais tendrement sa joue du bout des doigts. Je reprenais à peine ma respiration pour pouvoir l'embrasser à nouveau mais entre deux baisers délicieux, je commis une erreur. Une sorte de fièvre m'avait gagné et dans le feu de l'action je murmurais tendrement :

« Camus… »

Il sursauta et me repoussa, ouvrant de grands yeux. Je ne simulais plus le sommeil, moi-même effrayé par ce que je venais de dire. Il avait dû réaliser que je ne le prenais pas pour une fille et que j'avais conscience de qui j'étais en train d'embrasser. 

Il se retourna dans le lit, me tournant le dos et je n'osais plus le toucher. Je ne trouvais pas les mots pour lui parler, je ne savais pas pourquoi il s'était laissé embrassé mais si je me trompais sur ses motivations, s'il m'en voulait… J'étais dans un trop grand état de confusion pour pouvoir réfléchir à cela.

Des larmes tièdes roulèrent sur mes joues et j'étouffais mes sanglots naissants dans mon oreiller. C'était encore pire maintenant que j'avais goûté au fruit défendu, je savais que jamais je ne pourrais oublier cette sensation. Loin de son corps chaud, j'avais froid à nouveau mais mon cœur était plus glacé encore. La torture de l'aimer serait encore plus douloureuse désormais. 

Je contemplais la lune, essayant de trouver ce sommeil apaisant mais il ne venait pas. J'étais trop troublé encore. Milo était si près de moi… J'avais profité de son sommeil mais à présent qu'il avait réalisé sa méprise… Il devait être dégoûté !

Milo… Milo… Pourquoi ?

Et demain, je savais que je devrais faire comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Je ne pus retenir mes larmes et elles coulèrent en silence le long de mes joues encore brûlantes.

FIN 


End file.
